


Different, but still good. Different is good.

by PlumNeedsALife



Series: One man may be the difference between victory and defeat [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Awesamdude, Alpha Ranboo, Alpha Tubbo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta CaptainPuffy, Creeper Hybrid Awesamdude, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Purpled, Omega Tommyinnit, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Platonic A/B/O, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sheep Hybrid CaptainPuffy, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumNeedsALife/pseuds/PlumNeedsALife
Summary: After everything that has happened, from exile to Doomsday to Dream finally being locked away, Tommy’s biology decides it’s time for another nesting heat. Except this time he doesn't have Wilbur or Techno. Tubbo lives far away. Luckily he has some people in his life who are willing to look after him and take care of him. This nesting heat will definitely be different from his last two but maybe that’s a good thing.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: One man may be the difference between victory and defeat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136900
Comments: 60
Kudos: 910
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Mamma Mia, Here we go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello everyone, it’s Plum again! My week has been very hectic unfortunately so I haven’t really had time to put pen to paper so to speak. I have written some for ‘To Change the Tides of War’ but like I’ve said before fighting scenes are not my specialty and I’ve just been having a hard time focusing on writing. Doesn’t help I’ve been having to go back and watching the old vods to get some material for dialogue. Anyway I hope you all will take this as a consolation to tide you over until I finish the last two chapters, which will hopefully be this week.
> 
> If you are new here hi! Also this is Platonic A/B/O, it’s all about the pack dynamics and fluff! For reference in my AU’s kids present sometime around the ages 11-13. Omegas and Alphas have their first nesting heats or territorial ruts at 14-16. They won’t start having sexual heats or ruts until after they reach adulthood at ages 18-20. You’re considered an adult once the pup scent leaves you. All pups smell like milk and honey and that scent starts to disappear once a kid presents. 
> 
> Also just so there is no confusion Puffy is a Sheep Hybrid! But you’ll notice that I call her a ewe hybrid on occasion. A ewe is an adult female sheep. I just felt like mentioning it just in case anyone was confused or curious. 
> 
> Also also why is Sam so tall in the RP? 7’ 4”?! That’s terrifying. Not to mention Ranoo and BBH are even taller?!

When Tommy wakes up, he’s warm and secure. He’s been living with Sam since everything went down with Dream. The alpha had offered and Tommy didn’t want to refuse his kind offer. In truth Tommy liked the idea of having someone to lean on once more. He would’ve moved to Snowchester with Tubbo but the cold and snow didn’t exactly hold great memories. His mind would always wander to his brother and father and these days the thought of them only brought him heart wrenching distress. It was better to not think about it too hard. 

The sound of taps on the stone floor brought the blonde pup out of his thoughts. Fran, Sam’s wonderful dog came bounding into the room. She gave Tommy a little bark in greeting and the action brought a smile to Tommy’s face. She was a good girl, the best dog ever. Tommy sits up and pats the spot next to him, inviting the dog into the bed with him. Fran happily accepts and sits by Tommy, lapping up all the pets and affection the pup was bestowing on her. When the blonde’s stomach lets out a loud growl he decides it’s time to get up.

“Let’s go girl! What do you think Sam made for breakfast?” Tommy asks the dog while crawling out of bed. When he’s on his own two legs he wobbles a little, lightheaded. Fran looks at him worriedly, a whimper coming from her. Tommy just gives her another pat and a reassuring smile and makes his way out of his room. It was probably just his blood rushing from getting up too fast, he was fine. Fran follows Tommy closely, almost underfoot. Tommy just giggles at the dog, she worries worse than Sam he swears. 

The pair make it into the kitchen with no incidents. Sam is at the stove making pancakes while Puffy is beside him cutting up some oranges, the two whispering amongst themselves, laughter in the air. Ever since Dream’s arrest Puffy had also been a much appreciated fixture in his life. Not that he would admit it, but he was sure the ewe hybrid knew. Sam must have heard Fran’s little taps on the floor because he turned around to greet the duo, only to stop and furrowed his brows. Tommy starts to fidget, heart starting to beat furiously, scent sour. Did he do something wrong? Was Sam finally tired of him? Sam gestures for Puffy to take over pancake duty as he takes off his apron and approaches the pup.

Tommy stands frozen at the entryway of the kitchen, watching Sam come closer to him as dread fills his body. He can’t look up at the tall creeper hybrid, gods the man was over a foot taller than him. Tommy can’t bear to look at the adult and just settles to look at the floor, his socks look really interesting at the moment.

“Are you okay Tommy? You look a little flushed?” Sam asks the pup with concern lacing his voice. The kid did look a little pink in the cheeks, he was visiting Tubbo a lot in Snowchester. Sam wouldn’t be surprised if he was feeling sick, pup always forgets to bring a jacket with him. When Tommy only flinches at Sam’s question the alpha just frowns more. He takes in the pup’s soured scent and his anxious fidgeting and his face softens.

“Hey, you’re not in trouble pup. I just want to know how you’re feeling. Is it okay if I touch you?” Sam says gently to the blonde omega, not wanting to freak the kid out anymore. He lets his comfort scent fill the entryway, a warm fire. When the pup nods looking at the other, Sam goes to place his hand on Tommy’s forehead, his movements exaggerated so that the pup can see his movements. Just as Sam suspected, the pup felt a little warm. 

“Are you feeling okay Tommy? You feel a little warm.” Sam asks the pup. The pup in question is worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

“I feel fine Sam.” Tommy tells the other. Fran has the audacity to give him a look. That dog was too smart.

“Well regardless, let's have breakfast and we can have a chill day in the base. How’s that sound?” The alpha inquires hoping the pup wouldn’t put up too much of a fuss, he just wanted to watch out for the kid.

“What about the hotel?” Tommy asks, frowning. He didn’t want to delay the construction just because he was feeling a little off. He wanted to help Sam Nook and get his tasks done for the other. As if sensing the pup’s dilemma, Sam us quick to reassure the other.

“It doesn’t hurt to take a break every once in a while Tommy, I’m sure Tom Nook would understand. Plus there’s plenty of things to do around the base is you wanna help me out?” Sam suggests, at least if they stay home Tommy can go rest if he starts feeling worse.

“If you say so big man.” Tommy relents, the man smiles down at him, and then he’s led to the kitchen table where Puffy is setting out the finished pancakes. 

“Hope you’re hungry! We have pancakes, strawberries and grapes, and fresh orange juice.” The beta says cheerfully. The blonde sits hesitantly at the table, taking in the spread of food around him. At his hesitation Puffy grabs the pup’s plate and loads it with four pancakes and a generous helping of fruit. The sheep hybrid places the plate back in front of the pup and gives him a smile.

“Dig in kid!” The ewe commands, Tommy looks towards the alpha and when he gets a nod of encouragement he grabs his fork and does just that. The pancakes are sweet and fluffy and the strawberries are perfectly ripe. The two adults watch Tommy eat fondly as they also tuck into their breakfast, albeit at a more sedate pace. 

Sam tells Puffy his plans for the day, a chill day at home, getting some chores done and redstone upkeep he’s been putting off. Puffy is talking about visiting Tubbo in Snowchester to check in on him. Tommy lets their chatter wash over him, not paying attention really, picking up bits and pieces of their conversation, too focused on eating. God, he didn’t realize how hungry he was. Once his plate was cleaned off he finishes off his orange juice in one go. 

Once he sets down his glass he notices that the adults have stopped talking. Worse yet, they were watching him. What was wrong now? Did he eat too fast? Too much? He should know better than to be greedy. He was so stupid. He flinches when Sam grabs his plate, curling in on himself a little. He was surprised when after a minute his plate was returned once again filled with food.

“Eat up Tommy, there’s plenty. We even have more pancake batter!” The alpha tells the pup, a kind smile on his face. Tommy just nods, not quite sure what to say, but he returns to eating, slower this time. The two adults return to their conversation, Puffy refilling Tommy’s glass with more orange juice all the while. 

Tommy had no clue why he was so hungry, I mean he was a teenager and he was usually a bottomless pit but even this was much for him. At least he didn’t get in trouble for eating so much. He’s shoving a strawberry into his mouth when he feels himself getting warmer. All of a sudden he realizes what’s up. He’s having another nesting heat. His fork falls from his grip in shock at that. Oh, that would make sense, and it’s been a while since his last one. 

At the sound of the fork dropping the two adults turn to Tommy, concerned. He’s been acting weird all morning. Definitely not as talkative as he usually is. The pup didn’t look too great either when he first came into the kitchen. He looks worse now. The flush on his face had deepened and he looked scared? Shocked maybe? 

“You okay bud?” The beta speaks up, tone soft, concerned at what was going on with the pup. Tommy’s head snaps to the two adults, his eyes were glazed over a bit before they come back into focus. 

“Yeah! I . . . um. I think I’m done.” Tommy says sheepishly, trying to brush off their concern. He was okay, he can take care of himself. Having a nesting heat alone sucks but he did it during exile and he could do it again. They didn’t need to worry about him. 

“That’s fine pup! We can save your plate for later when you get hungry. Why don’t you go to your room and rest a bit.” The alpha suggests he was still confused at what was going on but having Tommy resting would probably be the best option.

“Don’t you want help with chores though?” Tommy inquires, sure he wasn’t feeling great but that didn’t mean he was gonna slack off. Sam was kind enough to let him live in his frankly awesome base, the least he could do was not be a freeloader. 

“It’s fine Tommy, there isn’t much to do anyway. If I really need help I’ll come get you okay?” Sam says reassuringly. He really just wanted the pup to relax. He was always on the go, always moving, being idle wasn’t a bad thing, everyone needs rest. When Tommy just nods at Sam while getting up from the table the man gives him a wide grin, sharp teeth visible. The pup makes his way out of the kitchen, Fran following closely behind, the dog also wanting to make sure the kid was okay. Once he was out of ear shot Puffy and Sam looked at each other.

“Well that was weird.” The sheep hybrid whispers to the other. Though Tommy was out of hearing distance she didn’t want to risk them being overheard, it would most likely upset the pup. 

“Yeah . . . I’ll keep an eye on him today. If I need back up I’ll let you know.” Sam says to the ewe. He didn’t want to intrude on Puffy’s plans for the day, but having her help just in case would be beneficial.

“If you need anything let me know, big guy. I’m happy to help, and I’m worried for the kid too.” Puffy says matter of factly. It was true, she cared immensely for the kid, for all the kids on the server. She wanted them to all be okay, and if Sam and her were going to be the only responsible adults here then so be it. They’ll have each other's backs in this.

“Thanks Puff.” The alpha says, a little relieved. He took Tommy under his wing but sometimes he feels way out of his depth in all this. He was only twenty-four and honestly just trying his best. It’s both reassuring and sad that his best was going great thus far. Reassuring because he just wanted the best for Tommy and the others. Sad because somehow his shots in the dark and caring is somehow the best care these kids have gotten in their time on the server.

The adults finish their breakfast in companionable silence. Mulling through their thoughts and plans for the day as they ate. Together they put away the unfinished food and clean up the kitchen once they were done. Sam sees Puffy at the ridiculously large redstone door and wishes her a good day and promises to comm her if anything happens. She leaves with a wave and one the automatic door closes he’s alone in the main corridor.


	2. Food as a love language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realizes what's going with Tommy and he's even more determined to take care of the pup. Also his instincts are going a little haywire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, It's Plum again! I was only planning on this story being a two shot but I have once again gone overboard. Oh well. I've been having a weird week also it's almost New Years so I've been very busy so you might not get another update from me for a week or so and I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Also if anyone wants to look at a height comparison of the characters in this story please check out this link.  
> https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/compsizes.xhtml?Sam~male~223.5_Purpled~male~190.5_Tommy~male~190.5_Puffy~female~157.5_Tubbo~male~167.6_Ranboo~male~256.5

In the privacy of his room Tommy has started to gather everything soft and plush he owned into a nest of some sort. Unlike his last two nesting heats he actually had a plethora of materials to make a nest, too bad everything just smelled like him. He could ask Sam for something but he didn’t want to burden the man. Plus he was a Big Man and he could take care of himself. So there Tommy lay in a nest that smelled overwhelmingly like lemon and nothing else. The pup fell into a deep sleep, Fran cuddled up in his arms as his sole source of comfort.

______________________________

Sam had just gotten done adding a new addition to his super smelter. Was it totally necessary? No. Did it look cool and impressive and take his mind off of worrying. Yes, and that’s all that mattered. It had taken a couple of hours to get the smelter upgrades done and it was getting closer to lunch time. Sam hadn’t seen Tommy since breakfast and now that he wasn't busy he felt anxiety build in his chest. He decided it was time to check in on the pup. Sam grabs a rag and wipes his hands of redstone dust and machine oil as he meanders his way through the base and towards the bedrooms. He stops in front of the door to Tommy’s room and gives the door a knock. He was concerned for the pup but he also wanted to respect his privacy. When he doesn't get a response he knocks once more, louder than the last time.

“Tommy, it’s almost time for lunch? Are you hungry?” Sam inquires through the door. When he is still met with silence he gets even more anxious. As much as he doesn’t want to intrude on Tommy’s space he slowly opens the door, just a sliver, and peaks his head in. He preens at the sight before him, Tommy and Fran are all cuddled up in bed, looking cozy and soft. 

The pup was nesting! This would be his first nesting heat since moving in with him. Why didn’t Tommy tell him he was nesting? Was he worried that Sam wouldn’t understand or get mad? The alpha promised that he would watch out for the kid no matter what and he meant it. With his mind made up he opens the door wider and makes his way into the room slowly, at the sound of his footsteps Fran contorts herself to look at the creeper hybrid. Sam smiles at the dog as he comes to keel by Tommy’s bedside.

“Hey girl. You’re doing a good job keeping Tommy company.” The alpha whispers softly, scratching the hound behind her ears. Sam looks at Tommy and takes in the pup’s sleeping face, he looks much better than he did this morning so that was good. He goes to ruffle the blonde head of hair gently, hoping to rouse the teen from his sleep slowly. The alpha smiles as the pup starts to stir, letting out a little confused chirp. Bright blue eyes open to look at Sam, confusion in his eyes.

“Hey bud. It’s almost lunch time if you’re hungry?” The hybrid asks tilting his head to the side. Tommy didn’t have to answer himself as his stomach growled loudly. Sam laughs at the pup, his laugh getting louder at the offended look Tommy gives him.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll go make lunch. Do you want me to bring you anything of mine for your nest? I can give you my blanket or my extra clothes?” Sam asks the pup, when he gets a whine of distress instead of an answer he starts to panic.

“Hey what’s wrong bud?” Sam asks, his voice low and soothing, wanting to comfort the pup. He decides to sit up on the bed to pull Tommy to his side, his weight making the bed dip significantly, the bed frame groaning in protest. The pup sniffles a little as he settles into Sam’s side.

“Didn’t wanna bother you with this. You already let me live here. I didn’t want to be a burden.” Tommy admits. He didn’t want to bother the man if he didn’t have to. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, even during a nesting heat. The alpha just shushes him and pulls Tommy into his lap to cuddle the pup.

“Nonsense Tommy, I promised to watch out for you. This includes making sure you're happy and comfortable during your nesting heats.” Sam says consolingly, hunching over to completely engulf the teen in his embrace and scent. Tommy relaxes into the man’s hold, taking in the smokey campfire scent. He didn’t think that after everything that’s happened he’d ever find the scent of smoke and fire comforting but Sam’s scent was the definition of cozy. 

“Now, do you want another blanket for your nest bud?” The alpha asks now that the pup was calm and relaxed.

“Yes please.” Tommy answers, face buried into Sam’s torso. The alpha coos at the pup in his hold and reluctantly moves to get up from the bed, settling Tommy back down into his nest.

“Alright I’m gonna get you that blanket and then I’m gonna make us some lunch.” The creeper hybrid says as he gives the pup’s hair one last pet. 

______________________________

After Sam drops off his blanket with Tommy he decides to call Puffy on his comm once he’s out of earshot of the pup’s room. The sheep hybrid picks up on the second ring.

“Hey Sam! Everything okay?” The ewe asks the other. She wasn’t one to over react but she did ask Sam to call if anything happened to Tommy.

“Yeah, no, everything’s fine. Tommy’s having a nesting heat is all.” Sam explains to the beta, not wanting her to worry unnecessarily. 

“That explains what was up with Tommy this morning.” The woman replies, in the background he can hear a muffled ‘What’s wrong with Tommy?!’ coming from the other line.

“Puff put me on speaker.” Sam suggests, when he hears the tell tale beep he starts talking once more.

“Hey Tubbo, Tommy’s fine, I promise. He’s just going through a nesting heat.” Sam explains to the younger alpha, knowing he’d be worried about his best friend.

“Oh okay . . . do you think he’d want anything of mine for his nest . . .” Tubbo asks nervously. Sam’s heart becomes mush at the question, these kids were just so precious. It was a great idea, it would probably make Tommy really happy to have a part of Tubbo with him, the only thing that would be better is if Tubbo was here himself. Wait, that was a great idea.

“Actually, Tubbo, why don’t you come over? I’m sure Tommy would love to have you here with him.” Sam suggests, actually having someone Tommy considers a littermate would do him some good.

“Really! You don’t mind?” The young alpha asks excitedly, bringing a smile to Sam’s face.

“Of course! You’re always welcome here Tubbo.” Sam tells the younger alpha. Everyone knew that Tommy and Tubbo came as a set, the clingy duo, platonic soulmates even, and Tubbo was a good kid. He would always be welcome at his base, he wanted to keep him safe too.

“I have to take care of some stuff, but I’ll make my way over as soon as I can!” Tubbo says, his excitement is palpable at this point. Puffy and Sam laugh at the excited pup. 

“Alright, now that that’s settled, we’ll see you soon Sam!” Puffy says happily.

“See you soon.” Sam responds just as happily. Puffy laughs as she ends the call. With that taken care of Sam decides to go back to Tommy to tell him the good news. He walks back down the hall to Tommy’s room and gives the door a knock, he hopes that the pup hasn’t fallen back asleep just yet. The man hears a muffled ‘Come in.’ from the other side of the door and enters. Sam gives the pup a smile as Tommy putters around rebuilding his nest with the new addition.

“Hey bud, I just wanted to tell you that Tubbo is gonna stop by later.” The alpha says. At the news the pup whips around to look at Sam, glee clear on his face.

“Really?!” Tommy asks, the mere mention of his best friend lifting his spirits automatically.

“Yep! I told him he’s welcome to come over whenever, and he wants to stay with you while you're nesting.” Sam elaborates.

“Hey since Tubbo is coming over do you think I can have some other people over?” The omega asks hesitantly. He doesn’t want to ask for too much, just having Tubbo over would be great but he really misses his other friends.

“Of course you can! Who do you want to come over? Do you want me to call them for you?” Sam says encouragingly, he wanted Tommy to know that he could ask for things. This was his home too, if he wanted friends over than they were more than welcome here.

“No it’s okay I can message them myself, I haven’t seen Ranboo or Purpled in literally forever.” Tommy explains to the other, happy that he could have his littermates with him.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it then. If you need anything I’ll be in the kitchen.” The alpha says joyfully as he backs out of the room. He closes the door behind him and thinks about what he should feed four growing pups.

______________________________

Sam takes a step back to look at everything that he’s cooked and thinks that maybe he went a bit overboard. He finished off the rest of the pancake batter from breakfast, he also prepared some more fruit for the pups to have. They should be eating healthy after all. He also made some eggs and bacon. Basically he’s made a second breakfast, but everyone loves breakfast foods right? 

“What the fuck!” A confused voice yells. Sam turns around to look at a very confused Tommy.

“Oh hey Tommy! What are you doing up?” The alpha questions the other. Should the pup really be up and about, he would much prefer it if the pup was tucked away safe in his nest. Sam shakes off the thought, Tommy can do as he pleases, his more protective feral brain can kindly shut up. 

“Purpled messaged me saying that he’s outside with Ranboo. What’s with all the food?” Tommy asks peering around Sam’s body at the frankly ridiculous amount of food on the kitchen counter. 

“I just figured you pups would be hungry. I probably went overboard but that’s okay. Why don’t you go get the door and bring your friends in here to eat?” The creeper hybrid suggests as smiles down at the pup. Tommy just nods and does just that. Sam busies himself with getting plates and silverware on the table as well as cups and a pitcher of orange juice and water. He’s settled at his usual seat at the table as the boys make their way into the room, all smiling and laughing. Sam smiles at the sight. 

“Hey boys. I hope you’re hungry.” The adult says as the two guests take in the mountain of food that Sam has made. He thinks he hears Purpled mutter a quiet ‘What the fuck.’ and Ranboo seems a little speechless and Sam just smiles wider.

“Grab a plate and help yourselves.” The adult alpha says as he does the same. Grabbing his plate and going to the kitchen counter to load his plate with food. He’s overjoyed when he hears the pups follow his lead and join him at the counter filling their own plates.

“Thank you for making lunch Sam.” Tommy says, looking up at the alpha with a smile. The other two pups also give their thanks. 

“Of course!” The man says brightly. 

______________________________

Sam preens as he watches the pups joke around joyfully as they eat their fill. All the boys looked like they could use a home cooked meal and he was more than happy to be the one to provide said meal. He perks up as he hears the redstone door open. Tommy gets up from the table and books it out of the kitchen. The people left at the table hear a faint ‘Tommy!’ and an answering ‘Tubbo!’ coming from the main corridor. The two friends' voices get louder and louder as they get closer to the kitchen. Tommy ushers Puffy and Tubbo to the kitchen counter to get their own food. As everyone joins the table Sam can’t help but preen once more. He has all the pups safe in his base and he has his friend Puffy here with him as well. He sits there watching his little pack eat and laugh, a low content rumble building in his chest. 


	3. A new Pack to call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes to a realization and Puffy helps him talk to the pups. Tommy thinks about his last two nesting heats and the differences bwtween then and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, it's Plum again! This is the end of this story. I hope you've enjoyed it. Don't worry there's still a lot more to come for this series and I'm full of ideas for other things to write, so please stay tuned. I'm thinking about something Purpled-centric next for this series a long with finishing 'To Change the Tides of War'. Also I was thinking if I started a request book would anyone be interested. They'd be one-shots or two-shots anywhere from 2500-6000 words per request, probably more because I don't know how to keep things brief.

It was now late afternoon, after lunch the pups had been ushered into Tommy’s room to catch up and relax while the adults went about with chores. Sam and Puffy just busied themselves with base maintenance chatting amicably all the while about everything and nothing. It was just a chill day at home and Sam’s instincts were happy. He had his pups all safe in Tommy’s nest and his Pack Beta by his side. 

“You seem happy.” Puffy teases the alpha. The sheep hybrid is sitting on the ground watching the man mess with the automatic farm. He wanted to expand it to help accommodate his new pack, teenaged pups can eat a lot after all. 

“I am. Is that weird?” Sam inquires of his Pack Beta. Having his whole pack at home was doing a great job in lifting his spirits. When they’re all here he doesn’t have to worry as much.

“Not at all. It’s great seeing you in such a good mood is all.” The woman says reassuringly, a fond smile on her face. She was glad her friend was happy. He’d been so stressed lately with everything going on with the Egg. 

“It’s nice having the entire pack at home.” Sam says. The man freezes up when he realizes what he said. As the day has gone on his own instincts have been getting stronger and stronger. 

“Pack huh?” Puffy says, a cheeky grin on her face. She was honestly wondering when the alpha would figure out what his instincts were trying to do. She really thought it wouldn’t take this long for someone as smart as Sam to get it. Alphas, they’re so dumb sometimes.

“Well, I mean only if you wanna be . . . same with the pups. I wouldn’t want to impose.” Sam clarifies starting to panic a little. He really didn’t want to be pushy. He wanted everyone to have a say in this. If they were going to be a pack then he wanted them all to agree to it and not just listen to his instincts getting possessive.

“Cool it big guy. I would be honored to be in your pack. I’m sure the pups would feel the same.” The sheep hybrid says, her amber scent going soft to help comfort the distressed man. Gosh Sam was such a worrywart.

“You think so?” Sam asks, seeking reassurance. Puffy gets up from her resting spot and goes up to Sam. She grabs his hand, thumb stroking the back of it in a soothing gesture. 

“I know so, let’s go talk to them.” Puffy states, linking their hands and pulling Sam out of the automatic farm. The creeper hybrid feels his erratically beating heart slow at his Pack Beta’s comfort. What would he do without her? The two meander their way through the base to Tommy’s room, through the wood of the door they can hear playful yelling and arguing coming from the other side. The cacophony of sound making the two adults smile fondly. Puffy knocks at the door and when they get a muffled ‘Come in!”, Sam opens the door. The two adults take in the sight before them. Their hearts are warm and soft even Puffy is preening now.

“You boys made a blanket fort?” Sam asks, taking in the sight of a large blanket fort in the low lamp light of the room. They had moved Tommy’s mattress to the ground and piled blankets, comforters, and clothes as the floor and walls. Sam’s own blanket being used as the roof of the fort, being supported by Tommy’s bed frame and desk.

“Is that okay? Ranboo couldn’t fit in my bed with the rest of us.” Tommy explains, his enderman hybrid friend was extremely tall and still growing. He wanted all of his littermates in his nest with him and this seemed like the best option.

“Of course it’s okay. Is it okay if we come in? Puffy and I would like to talk to you four.” The alpha says. He was getting nervous again even as Puffy gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. The four pups look at each other and Tommy nods his head. At his agreement the two adults entered the room. He trusted Puffy’s judgement and he was sure she was telling the truth when she said the pups would like to be a pack but it didn’t make him feel less nervous. The two of them stop before Tommy’s nest fort and the both of them sit down.

“You four know we both care for you a great deal right? You kids have been through a lot and a lot of it you guys definitely shouldn’t have been involved in. You’re just kids. Sam and I were serious when we said we would keep you guys safe.” Puffy said, her voice low and scent soft. Her eyes full of a fond affection for the four pups in front of her. She looks at Sam and elbows him in the side, giving him a look to continue. Sam takes in a deep breath before he speaks.

“That’s why we were wondering if you four would like to be a pack . . . with the both of us . . .” Sam says his voice trailing off a bit, the last part almost phrased as a question in his nervousness. No one spoke for a good minute, the four pups just staring at the adults in shock.

“Oh my god?” Tubbo says in his confusion. The other pups make their own confused noises as well. Ranboo started to mutter under his breath. Purpled had a frown on his face, his brows furrowed deeply. And Tommy’s expression was unreadable. 

“It’s just an offer! You can say no if you don’t want to or aren’t comfortable with it. And whether you say yes or no Tommy you are still free to live here.” Sam explains himself hurriedly, wanting to make sure that the pups knew they had a choice. All the pups look at each other once more, Tubbo and Tommy silently communicating with just a look. Surprisingly it’s Purpled who speaks up first.

“Well if you want me in your pack that badly, I can’t say no.” Purpled said trying to appear nonchalant about it. The kid had an image to keep up after all. That gets a laugh out of the group. Puffy opened up her arms for a hug that Purpled readily accepts.

“Being part of a pack again would be really nice.” Tubbo admits quietly.

“If Tubbo’s in then so am I” Tommy declares. The clingy duo staying true to their title. Sam opens his arms for the boys and they tackle into him for a hug, giggling all the while. The two adults turn to the enderman hybrid waiting for an answer. The kid was anxiously picking at the imaginary lint on his pants.

“I’ve never been in a pack before . . . I’d like that.” Ranboo says finally. Puffy moves Purpled to her right arm and opens the other one for Ranboo to join the hug. The group is content, relishing in the feeling of a newly established Pack. Of course it’s Tommy who decides to break the silence.

“Does that make Purpled Pack Omega cause he’s older?” Tommy questions turning to look at his new Pack Alpha. 

“What? No!” Sam exclaims, causing Purpled to flinch. I mean that makes sense, no one really notices his existence anyway. Noticing the purple eye omega’s sadness Sam quickly goes to correct himself.

“What I mean is that Purpled is still a pup too. I don’t want him to worry about having that responsibility until he’s an adult, and even then, it’s his choice.” Sam explains, looking at Purpled with a fond smile. 

“But Techno was Pack Omega as soon as he presented.” Tommy questions the older man. 

“That must’ve been a lot of pressure on your brother. I don’t want you guys to have to worry about that now.” Sam says reassuringly. They’ll be fine, him and Puffy were more than capable of taking care of their little Pack. With that settled the newly formed pack back to basking at the peace around them. They lay there in a tangle of limbs for who knows how long but as they get sleepy yawns from the pups Puffy and Sam decide it’s time to move them back into the nest proper. The two adults decide to trade off pups so Puffy gets up to grab Tommy and Tubbo by the hand and lead them back into the nest fort. Tommy lays on his back, Tubbo using his arm as a pillow, and Puffy props herself up beside the brown haired alpha, content to watch them settle.

Sam pulls Purpled and Ranboo along as they carefully navigate the nest. Sam and Ranboo’s heights causing a slight issue. Purpled settles next to Tommy laying his head on the other’s shoulder. Ranboo somehow curls himself into a compact ball facing the middle of the pile, his position looks far from comfortable but he looks content so Sam decides not to comment. The Pack Alpha settles himself beside Ranboo, the pups now bracketed on both sides, safe. Sam relaxes into the nest, comfortable and happy, taking in the scents of four very happy pups and Pack Beta, his own scent a comforting warmth for the others to take in as well.

_______________________________

Tommy comes to in a dark room, the lanterns having died out in the night. It seems like everyone has moved in their sleep because they’re all much closer then when they went to bed. Tubbo has his face buried in Tommy’s chest and Purpled has a hold on his other arm. He feels another heavy limb across his torso and he’s eighty percent sure It’s Ranboo. Puffy is still here with them her amber scent strong and her little baa-ing like snores make it obvious. Sam seems to have disappeared though. Not unusual Tommy thinks, Phil never really stayed with him or Techno during Nestings, preferring to stay by the door as guard. It would make sense that Sam would be the same. As Tommy settles back into the nest he thinks about his last two nesting heats. The first one was in Pogtopia with Techno and Wilbur. That one had been okay, at least he had his brothers with him. He missed them a lot, even after everything. The one he had while in exile was rough. He was alone and he didn’t have anything to really nest with. Not to mention Dream. He shakes his head to get rid of that thought. Dream was in jail and he couldn’t hurt him anymore.

He starts thinking about his new pack, having his littermates in a pack with him was awesome. He really missed everyone. Puffy was amazing and kickass. And Sam was so kind. His new pack was definitely different from his familial pack but it was still good, great even. Tommy smiles at that thought. He’s interrupted from his mushy thoughts to the door of his room opening. Sam peaks his head in and looks surprised to see Tommy awake.

“Oh you’re up! Sorry I didn’t want to leave you guys but I figured you’d all be hungry, we didn’t eat dinner last night.” Sam explains opening the door to reveal a little cart full of food. Tommy carefully removes Tubbo and Purpled from himself to sit up and look at Sam. He really went overboard this time. It was filled with more breakfast foods, waffles this time, eggs, and sausage, and a variety of fruits once again. This begs the question, does Sam only know how to make breakfast foods? The sound of the squeaky cart wheels starts to stir Puffy and Purpled from their sleep, both of them sitting up to wiping at their eyes as they slowly wake up. The two alpha pups are still asleep though, Tommy looks at Purpled with mischief coloring his expression and Purpled hands Tommy a pillow while grabbing his own. 

“One . . . Two . . . WAKE UP!” Tommy screams as he and Purpled start to pummel the other two pups with their pillows, showing no mercy. Tommy and Purpled just laugh at Tubbo’s disgruntled face and Ranboo’s upset endermen squeaks. Both of the adults look on at the pups fondly as they start play-fighting in the nest. Tommy just laughs even harder, so hard tears sprang to his eyes and his sides hurt. This pack was definitely different from his last one but that wasn’t a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all. 


End file.
